


Eu o vejo adiante

by CellyLS



Series: Encontros e Desencontros Sydgel [1]
Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney observa Nigel em um dia especial, e reflete sobre o relacionamento dos dois e sobre seu futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu o vejo adiante

**Author's Note:**

> Fic elaborada para o CONCURSO NFF III/2011, Encontros&Desencontros/Trabalho&Talento
> 
> Tema e itens utilizados: **Encontros e Desencontros**  
> 
> _"Não existe amor impossível, e sim pessoas incapazes de lutar por ele." (Flávio Rocha)_
> 
> _"A gente ria tanto desses nossos desencontros. Mas você passou do ponto, e agora eu já não sei mais..." (Marcelo Camelo)_
> 
> _"Um dia desse, num desses encontros casuais. Talvez a gente se encontre... Talvez a gente encontre explicação." (Engenheiros do Hawai)_  
>   
> 
> * Existe o ponto de vista de Nigel sobre esta mesma cena, na outra fic da série.

Ajeitei a alça do vestido e analisei meu reflexo no espelho. Os longos cabelos escuros caíam sobre meus ombros como ondas de chocolate, em contraste com o pequeno buquê de rosas brancas em minhas mãos.

"Sydney, está na hora!" Disse uma das madrinhas, eufórica.

Lancei um sorriso gentil a ela e puxei uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, realçando a cor pálida de meu rosto. Eu não dei importância a isso. Importante era o que eu tinha a fazer naquele momento.

Dei meia-volta e saí da pequena sala.

A igreja já estava repleta. É claro, a noiva sempre é a última a chegar – pensei, nervosa. Respirei fundo e pisei no tapete vermelho que levava ao altar.

Ao olhar para frente, eu o vi. Lindo. Perfeito. Assim como em meus sonhos. Lembrei do que meu pai havia dito alguns dias antes desta cerimônia: "Não existe amor impossível, e sim pessoas incapazes de lutar por ele!"

Ele estava certo. Tivesse eu agido de forma diferente, com certeza não estaria agora dentro desta igreja, olhando para o homem de meus sonhos de pé, em frente àquele altar.

Comecei a andar, ouvindo a música característica embalar o pequeno trajeto pelo corredor florido e vendo os convidados sorrirem ao meu redor.

Me aproximei, não ousando perder o contato com aqueles olhos verdes, que brilhavam cheios de alegria em minha direção. O fraque que Nigel usava combinava tanto com ele, que senti meu peito apertar. Como ele conseguia ficar ainda mais encantador e apaixonante do que já era?

Parei na frente do belíssimo inglês e me senti completamente envolta pelo amor e pela ternura que emanavam dele. Fechei os olhos por um segundo, e quase congelei ali, incapaz de seguir adiante.

Seria muito inapropriado se eu me jogasse em seus braços naquele instante e terminasse com aquela cerimônia mais cedo que o previsto? Sorri imaginando essa hipótese.

Foi nessa hora que Nigel olhou para o outro lado.

Meu sorriso se desfez ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade no rosto dele se multiplicava infinitamente.

Não era mais para mim que ele sorria.

Lembrei de nossa última conversa, quando as coisas ainda eram simples. Nosso relacionamento nunca fora complexo, ou ao menos eu acreditava que não. Dos vários sinais confusos que eu lançava, Nigel conseguia captar todos. Mas quando ele me perguntara o que eu realmente esperava, e se estava disposta a lhe dar uma chance, eu fui covarde.

Deixei _minha_ chance escapar, e outra pessoa acabou tomando o meu lugar. Era ela quem vestia branco agora, enquanto eu não passava de mais uma das madrinhas no casamento do homem que amava.

Em nossa conversa, eu perguntei se ele ainda pensava em mim. Nigel passou as mãos pelos cabelos, com aquele seu jeito característico adorável, e disse "A gente ria tanto desses nossos desencontros. Mas você passou do ponto, e agora eu já não sei mais..."

Eu também não sei. Não sei o que será de mim. Aqui eu estava, bem a sua frente, mas não era para mim que ele olhava. Não era eu o motivo de sua felicidade.

Fiz uma força fenomenal e continuei meu caminho, tomando meu lugar no lado oposto do altar. Segui o olhar dele e vi a linda noiva se aproximando.

Não existe amor impossível, e sim pessoas incapazes de lutar por ele! – constatei novamente.

Era a mais pura verdade.

Suspirei e sorri, amargurada. Claudia ficou de pé ao meu lado, junto das demais madrinhas. "Você está bem?" Ela sussurrou.

Balancei a cabeça apenas. Se eu falasse algo, tudo seria diferente. Todo o desespero poderia escapar, e o que seria de mim?

O que seria de mim se ele me rejeitasse novamente?

Escolhi ficar em silêncio, enquanto o via jurar seu amor por outra mulher. Assim era melhor. Um dia desses, talvez eu tivesse coragem.

Talvez a gente se encontrasse novamente... e talvez eu encontrasse a explicação.

Fim


End file.
